Mind Game
| season = The Masters | comic = Robotech Masters 17: Mind Games | number = 54 | image = Mind Games.jpg | airdate = 16 May, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = The Hunters | next = Dana In Wonderland }}" " is the 54th episode of Robotech and 18th episode of The Masters. Summary Battle is joined, but its desperation weighs heavily on Dana. Bad turns to worse when Zor is taken over by the Robotech Masters. Synopsis A savage battle rages around the armada of the Robotech Masters. Utilizing Louie's new Robotechnology, the Earth Defense Fleet puts up a valiant struggle until an orbital warp blast paves the way for another alien offensive. The 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps is sent to reinforce Emerson's fleet. For the first time in her fighting career, Dana Sterling is uncertain about a military engagement. She's not the unquestioning, gung-ho academy graduate she once was. Recent experiences create doubts regarding her training. Zor tries to help her regain confidence, saying: "Understand that the better we perform our mission, the better this planet's hope for survival. I wish I could remember more than I do, but one thing I do remember -- I was much less than a human being while under the control of the Robotech Masters. I want to destroy them now to make I'll never have to be like that again. I'm sure everyone in this room would prefer death in combat to slavery." Zor's speech seems to help everyone focus positively on the upcoming crisis, particularly Dana. They proceed with their attack, eventually blasting their way into the alien flagship. Victory seems close until the Robotech Masters reestablish direct control over Zor Prime and the 15th Squadron find themselves attacked by a man they believed to be their friend. Memorable quotes * Dana: "Now look at me Bowie, do I look like a heartless killer?" * Dana: "The fact is, I get those same feelings too." * Elder Robotech Master: "They are truly amazing. They actually think they are superior and can win against us in battle." * Robotech Master: "To your fighters. and prepare for utilization against the inferior humans, and their concepts of one. This will be a superior victory for our superior Invid Fighters." * Robotech Master: "1 for 3 and 3 for 1 in thought, in action and in reaction." * Bowie: "Oh no! What am I doing?! I can't destroy this kind of life! Clone or not! I just can't!" * Dana: Remember Bowie, they're programed to destroy you! Bowie: "I know." * Sean: "Come on! Lets go" Soldier: "Right behind you- ahhhhhhh!" (gets blown up) * Dana: "Knock it off Angelo! We've got enough problems!" * Dana: "Ohhh Zor... What have they done to you..." References Characters * Rolf Emerson * Antoine Rochelle * Zor Prime * Sean Phillips * Angelo Dante * Louie Nichols * Bowie Grant * Dana Sterling * Robotech Masters * Scientist Trirumvirate * Dennis Brown * Marie Crystal * Robert Kramer * Veta Prime * Eddie * Musica (vision) Vessels and vehicles * Moon Base ALUCE * Tristar class ** Transport Squadron 85 ** T382 ** Tristar * VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank * Sensor Nebula * Bioroid Armored Fighter * AJAX Other * Marie's AJAX reads "Mary Angel." Background information * " " was based on the original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross entitled "Baio Saikā" (Meaning "Bio Psycher" in English) that was aired 19 August, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * Frank Catalano as Eddie Ace Green * Greg Finley as Anatole Leonard * Melora Harte as Musica * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Paul St. Peter as Zor Prime * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Shirley Roberts as Marie Crystal * Frank Catalano as Dennis Brown * Bill Capizzi as Robotech Masters * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 54 18